Los opuestos se atraen
by ItzelEndZ
Summary: Matt es un chico tímido, gamer y le gusta la pizza. Mello es guapo, popular y su adicción es el chocolate. ¿Lograra haber algo entre estas inusuales personas? Death Note- UNIVERSO ALTERNO! \( - )/- YAOI! bueno, shonen ai-


El sol ardía intensamente sobre lo más alto del cielo, provocando que los estudiantes estuvieran moribundos sobre sus bancas mientras una maestra explicaba con dificultas algo sobre Algebra lineal.

Pero qué más da, ya era el último día de clases.

-Bueno chicos, hasta aquí, creo que esto ya lo he explicado antes así que, estúdienlo ¿si?- dijo la maestra apoyándose sobre el escritorio.

Tengo que admitirlo, ya estaba ansioso porque las clases acabaran.

Bueno, me presento. Me llamo Mail Jeevas, pero todos me llaman Matt. Tengo el cabello color rojo, ojos verdes que siempre cubro con mis goles naranjas. No soy muy sociable,soy tímido, callado y siempre traigo mi PsP con migo. Estudio en las escuela Wammy's, una escuela para personas con mayor capacidad mental . En ella se tienen lugares, ósea, el primero, el segundo etc. Yo ocupo el puesto número tres. En el primer lugar se encuentra Near, un albino que siempre tiene juguetes y se tira al piso cual tapete. En segundo lugar esta Mello, un chico de ojos color zafiro, cabello dorado como el sol y cuya adicción es el chocolate. Él es orgulloso, egocéntrico, mandón, mal hablado, enojón entre otras cosas. Pero sin embargo, estoy enamorado de él.

El se esfuerza mucho para poder llegar a primer lugar, cosa que no ha conseguido, no aún. Él es alguien de admirar, respetar y temer. Nose sí fue eso lo que me provoco tener estos sentimientos hacia él ó porque es muy apuesto, pero qué más da, solo sé que me gusta y que no creo que me haga caso, pues como notaran hay muchas diferencias muy notorias, son olvidar que somos hombres, lo cual aumenta la posibilidad de no ser correspondido.

La campana sonó fuertemente anunciando el fin de curso, obviamente todos salmos disparados hacia la entrada de la escuela. Ya afuera me recargue sobre la pared espere un poco más y, ahí estaba él, Mello, con sus ropas negras y su barra de chocolate hasta la mitad. Tenía que velo pues, no lo volvería a ver hasta reanudando nuevamente las clases.

Y espere hasta que se perdió de mi vista ¡rayos, Como es que me gusta tanto! Pero bueno, tenía que seguir con mi vida, mi aburrida vida.

No había nadie en casa, mis padres nunca estaban, ya que siempre estaban de viaje. Mi hermano mayor Ryuuzaki se encontraba con su novio Light, en una especie de cita donde estaban encadenados (nunca entenderé el porqué) por lo que tengo toda la casa para mí.

-pasare a la tienda a comprar botanas, no quiero morirme de hambre- hablaba para mí mismo, pero alguien respondió detrás de mí.

-que patético, mejor pide una pizza, eso llena más- aquella voz. Me quede parado para después voltearme y encontrarme con Mello.

Me quede en shock, que vergüenza, y me había dicho patético, pero me dio una buena idea.

Les digo, él es tan listo.

Iba a responderle, pero él siguió su camino pasando a un lado de mi, y yo, me quede ahí parado, todavía en un poco en shock .

"pero que tonto soy, te quedas así solo porque te hablo", así soy yo, muy dramático

Bueno, cuando por fin decidí moverme, me dirigí hacia mi casa, agarré el teléfono, y, pedí una pizza familiar. Así es, le hice caso a Mello ya que el siempre tiene razón y seguro que me llenaría más que con unas botanas.

En fin, me senté enfrente de la pantalla acomodándome en el sofá, con el control de mi X-box en mano empezando la partida de mi nuevo juego.

Estuve jugando un rato más hasta que tocaron la puerta , suponiendo que era el chico de las pizzas fui a abrir , y me encontré con…con… ¡mi pizza familiar!.

¿qué? Esperaban algo más? OOHH ,y eso no es todo, tardaron 10 minutos más, por lo que es ¡gratis!.

No tengo tantos amigos, ni chicas atrás de mí, no tengo mascota y los vecinos, pues, no socializo mucho con ellos, así que, por ende, no puedo ilusionarme en que vengan a la casa a buscarme.

Bueno no me deprimiré por mi patética vida, así que solo me centrare en mi juego y de no atragantarme con la pizza.

La tarde llego y yo, todavía estaba jugando, ya casi terminaba mi juego, empezaba a oscurecer y mi hermano no llegaba, pero deje de preocupar me dé donde estaba cuando escuche un par de voces fuera de la casa.

-No light, para….Ma-matt es esta en casa-

-entonces, vamos a la mía-

-N-no ¡No, espera Light, no metas la mano hay!-

Está bien, nota mental, no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.

Escuche como la puerta se abría

-¡Matt, ya volví!- me grito mi hermano mayor

-ok- no alcé la voz, estoy seguro de que escucho el ruido de mi videojuego.

-Hey Matt- dijo Light en forma de saludo. No me moleste en contestar, estaba muy concentrado.

-Light, ya es muy tarde, creo que ya es hora de que te vayas- dijo L parándose enfrente de su novio

- o si quieres, puedes quedarte esta noche- Luego de esto Light beso a mi hermano apasionadamente, y las cosas empezaban a subir de tono, ¿como lo supe? Empecé a oír "ciertos ruidos" provenientes de mi hermano. Tenía que intervenir, no podía permitir que lo hicieran en mi presencia ¡a mis espaldas, en el piso de la sala!

-Oigan, porfavor, tuvieron toda la tarde para ustedes solos, no pueden esperar a que me valla a dormir- les reclame poniéndole pausa a mi juego.

-Es que, si esperamos a que te acuestes, ya va a ser muy tarde- dijo Light, separándose de mi hermano.

-entonces, váyanse a una habitación- dije acomodándome en el sofá y reanudando mi partida.

-Matt tiene razón, digo es un poco tarde, y, y, te llevare a tu habitación- dijo Ryuuzaki, un poco nervioso llevándose a Light.

Espero que se vallan a una habitación lejos de la mía si no tendré que dormir aquí, o poner música muy fuerte.

Como sea, me concentrare solo en mi juego, ya faltaba poco que lo acabe.

…

¡LISTOO! Ya lo he terminado, y solo me tomo unas horas, tarde un poco, pero bueno soy el mejor, JA ja jajajajajajajajajajaja soy fantástico, muajajaj jajaja..jaja.. ja…. Tengo que conseguirme una novia( o novio), si voy a hacer esto todo el verano, terminare sin trasero, y debería conseguir nuevos juegos, como se llama este que jugué… ñaa, como sea, oh debería conseguir más de matar zombies y unos de….¡NOO! que estas pensando ¡MATT DEBES hacer ALGO GRANDE estas vacaciones! ¡ sii!... pero, ¿qué? Bueno, ya se me ocurrirá algo en la mañana.

Me iré a dormir, espero que mañana sea un buen di-

-AAHHhh! Que hacen a la mitad del pasillo?- no puedo creerlo - Les dije que en una habitación- como se atreven a hacerlo en el piso, vamooos ay hay una habitación enfrente de ellos.

-Matt!- grito Ryuuzaki separándose de su novio, wow, su cara esta tan roja, es de vergüenza o de sus.. agh!

-Matt – dijo Light con tono tranquilo

-han estado aquí todo el tiempo?- les pregunte.

-bueno no todo el tiempo, queríamos ir por un vaso de agu-

-ah como sea, me ire a dormir- camine hacia mi habitación, me recosté sobre mi cama y me dispuse a dormir, pensando en posibles ideas para hacer en mis vacaciones.


End file.
